vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zagan
Summary Zagan is a young, antisocial mage that mostly stays in his castle in the forest away from everyone, feared by all common people. One day, a mage acquaintance manages to convince him to go with him to an auction selling the goods of the recently deceased Demon Lord of the area, Marchosias. There he falls in love at first sight with the white-haired elf slave Nephilia and uses up his fortune to buy her. However, Zagan's poor social skills mean he doesn't know how to connect with her, and his sharp tongue and inability to be fully honest means he doesn't know how to confess his love for her. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 9-A Name: Zagan, Mage Killer Origin: I, a Demon Lord, Took a Slave Elf as my Wife, but how do I Love Her? Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human, Mage, Demon Lord Candidate | Human, Mage, Demon Lord Powers and Abilities: Magic, Body Control, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, skilled hand-to-hand fighter, Statistics Amplification, Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, limited Fire Manipulation, limited Telekinesis, Forcefield Creation, Magic Reflection, Magic Absorption, Flight, Healing, Regeneration (Low-Mid, stated to be capable of quickly recovering from fatal wounds), immunity to common illnesses, Longevity (Skilled mages can live over 1000 years) | Ability to command demons Attack Potency: Small Building level with magic (Zagan's casual attack spells can reduce the average mage to ashes three times over, outright vaporize a mage or shatter a castle's wall) | At least Small Building level (Much stronger than before, can stomp opponents that would have given him a hard time prior to becoming a Demon Lord and inheriting Marchosias' legacy) Speed: At least Superhuman, possibly Subsonic (The average mage/holy knight can move faster than a swift horse and Zagan is faster than them, stated to be able to move faster than human perception) Lifting Strength: Likely Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class normally (Mages are strong enough to smash/pulverize stone and tear through iron. Zagan casually shatters an ax's blade like glass and crushes a mage's head as if it were fruit with his grip, he can send a large man flying through the air with a light slap), Small Building Class with magic (Can punch through magic-resistant armor that can tank his casual attack spells) Durability: Wall level normally (A mage's skin is tough enough that average blades fail to even harm them, Zagan can easily block an axe strike stated to probably be capable of bisecting a tree with his bare hand), Small Building Class with magic (Can form magic shields to block attacks from comparable fighters) | Wall level normally (Stronger than before, easily stopped a claw strike capable of pulverizing stone with his bare hand), at least Small Building Class with magic (Can stop a holy sword with his magic shields) Stamina: Very High, mages can diminish their own need for eating, drinking and sleeping. It is stated that a mage can fight for an entire day and night without becoming short of breath Range: Standard melee range, at least a dozen meters with attack spells Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High, Zagan is an expert mage that was chosen to become a Demon Lord despite his young age due to his extensive knowledge of magic and the unique magic he developed. Shown to have a sharp mind and notable deductive skills. Developed spells to counter holy swords and demons mere weeks after encountering them for the first time. Able to understand magic circuits and circles with one look, he understands and learns magic books with just one reading, quickly increasing his knowledge, and thus his power, as a mage. Weaknesses: Some of his best techniques only work against mages of his own verse Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mage:' A mage is an individual that researches and uses magic. A mage's power comes from their knowledge, the more magic knowledge and circuits they gather the stronger they'll become. Though weaker magicians depend on physically drawing circles, Zagan is skilled enough to cast spells with simple motions of his limbs, like casting a lightning spell just by pointing at the target with his index finger, and he's also skilled enough that he can take over and rewrite the magic circles of less skilled mages to stop their spells from being cast or even use the circles himself for his own spells. **'Body Control:' The first step any mage takes with magic is to preserve their own lives, thus manipulating your own body at the cellular level is the basics of magic. Mages use these techniques to improve their own body characteristics to superhuman levels. They are also beyond any normal illnesses, can lessen their need for sleep and sustenance and lengthen their lifespan, with skilled mages living over 1000 years. Mages can survive injuries that would kill regular people and can even use their magic to heal their own bodies. **'Attack Spells:' As a Demon Lord candidate Zagan knows several attacks spells. He shows a preference for lightning spells, from a streak of lightning with several scattering tendrils that can shock a small group of enemies, a lightning bolt that causes an explosion and a spell that causes a focused lightning strike to fall from the sky. **'Body Strengthening:' Zagan's specialty as a mage is the use of magic to directly protect himself. He is very skilled at strengthening his own body, and he tends to fight by using magic to enhance his own physical blows. He does this by gathering and condensing mana around his fist using a magic circle. This high-density mana carries enough mass to break even through the baptized armor of holy knights, which is made to defend its wearer from magic. Zagan is also skilled enough to immediately recover from even a fatal wound. **'Resonance:' Zagan's personal magic, and the first magic he ever used. By drawing the exact same circle as the enemy, the magic circles resonate. If one does it with a slight delay the enemy spell will bounce back towards the enemy. Zagan further perfected this magic, by drawing the circle at the same time as the enemy he absorbs the enemy's mana used for the spell using specialized magic circles hidden inside his clothes. However, he can only use this additional mana for his specialization: body strengthening magic. This technique is considered a theoretical impossibility due to the precise timing required and the obvious requirement of having to draw the exact same circle as the enemy, making it so that only Zagan, who has the talent to instantly memorize any magic circle he sees with one look, can use this technique reliably in combat, even against spells he sees for the first time. While in his own territory he can even suppress all the enemy's magic without doing anything, leaving most mages powerless. **'Coiling Punch:' Zagan surrounds his arm in magic circles that coil around it and spin, building up strength. The punch he throws using this arm absorbs any mana the enemy mage tries to use to defend themselves, and can even punch through a holy knight's magic resistant baptized armor. **'Bounded Fields:' With enough time Zagan can prepare several types of bounded fields, which he mainly uses to improve the defenses of his castle and his territory as a mage. His bounded fields include ones that act as an alarm to warn him about intruders, fields that stop an intruder from entering an area, fields that distort the enemy's sense of direction, fields that weaken the enemy, fields that strengthen Zagan, fields that allow him to create transportation circles to transport anyone outside his territory, etc... **'Other Spells:' Zagan also knows a variety of minor spells, including a flight spell, minor flame spells to light candles, healing spells, spells that repair or remotely move objects, a spell that extinguishes flames, various undescribed magic traps, etc... After becoming a Demon Lord *'Carved Seal of the Demon Lord:' A special magic crest on Zagan's right hand, marking him as one of the 13 Demon Lords, the strongest mages in the world. The seal stores a massive amount of mana that Zagan can use to create a magic circle that functions as a physical shield powerful enough to stop a holy sword's slice despite holy swords normally being able to cut through magic, without the crest's mana being reduced. **'Commands:' The Demon Lord's seal gives Zagan the ability to give commands to demons and have them obey him, though it failed to affect a chimera made out of a demon's remains. *'Heaven Scale:' A small magic circle made out of condensed mana that covers Zagan's palm. Developed by Zagan as an anti-holy sword technique, the circle is made out of two thousand circuits. Even a holy sword enhanced with Flames of Purification that are normally enough to instantly erode nearby magic circles, cannot instantly burn/slice through all of these circuits, allowing Zagan to parry up to three successive strikes from a holy sword. The spell endlessly takes in not only an enemy’s spells but also the surrounding mana to strengthen itself as a shield. The magic shield is so solid so as to be destructive, so it also increases the power behind Zagan's blows. **'Heaven Scorch:' Zagan adds another layer of circuits to his Heaven Scale. This technique takes Heaven Scale and inverts it. By touching an enemy with it Zagan can put the spell inside the enemy's body, where Heaven Scorch will absorb their mana without bound and burn, with the mana burning into black flames. Developed by Zagan as an anti-demon technique, and very effective on creatures that regenerate using mana, but still an incomplete technique that could probably be destroyed by a creature with enough concentrated mana. Keys: Demon Lord Candidate | Demon Lord Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Demon Lord and Slave Elf Wife Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Criminals Category:Antiheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 9